Letting Go And Holding On
by BRSxANE
Summary: Today is a sad day for Laxus and Mira can't help but notice that the sad look on his face seems familiar as if she saw it on someone else before. Miraxus Week 2014 Day 3: Skeletons in the Closet. ONE-SHOT


**Hey everybody here's my second one-shot for Miraxus Week, sorry that I couldn't do an AU for day 2 but I was really busy and I've never done an AU before but I'll try my best to post a one-shot on every other day.**

**Thank you to Blessed Unrest, Jbad and Exo-Toxic for reviewing my first one-shot and thank you Someone, the cookies were delicious! ;) **

It was the 16th of December and everything seemed normal in the Fairy Tail guild but Mirajane had noticed that there was something not quite right about Laxus. While it was true that the closest he ever got to a smile was his cocky grin's or pervy smirks, actually most of the time he was scowling but recently she noticed that he had a look on his face that just seemed…sad in general.

At first she didn't pay it any mind since on the rare occasion that he did look down his friends in the Thunder Legion or his grandfather would go over and talk to him, either to ask him what was wrong or to do some kind of eccentric performance to cheer him up. But strangely Freed, Bickslow, Evergreen and Master Makarov did no such thing.

In fact the seemed to be purposely keeping their distance, like they were giving him space or something. All they did was glance at him from time to time with somber expressions of their own.

It was then that Mirajane decided that she wanted to know what was wrong with Laxus, she hated to see this man so down especially since she harboured rather strong feelings for him not that she would ever tell anyone about how special the Lightning Dragon Slayer was to her.

She decided that she should probably ask his team since out of everyone in the guild they spent the most time with him and along with Makarov probably cared for him the most as well.

Just as she was about to talk to them, Natsu made the mistake of attacking Laxus since he always refused his challenges for a rematch.

"This time I'm gonna pound your face in Laxus!" Natsu yelled running towards the man.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

Laxus merely clenched his fists and teeth as a giant lightning bolt descended and completely fried the First Generation slayer.

"When the hell are you gonna pack it in kid?! I ain't in the mood to put up with your shit today Dragneel! SO QUIT BUGGIN' ME!" Laxus bellowed at the pink-haired teen who even though charred noticeably flinched at Laxus' change in tone. No one had heard Laxus sound that angry since the Battle of Fairy Tail and it was a side of him that Mirajane did not enjoy seeing.

After that Laxus just stormed out of the guildhall, everyone made sure to move out of his way to avoid sharing the same fate as Natsu. After he left everyone just went back to their conversations with happy and Lucy going over to drag Natsu over to Wendy so he could get fixed up.

Mirajane couldn't help but notice there was something….familiar about the look on Laxus' face. It was as if he wasn't even mad at Natsu and he was madder at himself. But why would he be mad at himself?

Deciding that she needed to know more about what was going on with Laxus she went over to the table where the Thunder Legion was currently sitting.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry but I need to talk to you guys about something." Mirajane said gaining the three mages' attention.

"Hello Mirajane, what can we help you with?" Freed asked politely.

"Well it's about Laxus, I've noticed he's seemed rather upset recently and I was hoping that maybe I could help lift his spirits a bit and since you guys are with him nearly all the time I thought that maybe you could tell what was wrong with him." Mirajane said.

Freed, Evergreen and Bickslow just looked at eachother before facing Mira again. "Would you mind if we took this outside, we don't want anyone else hearing this." Evergreen asked as they all got up out of their seats.

"Sure I don't mind." Mirajane said following the group outside.

After they left the building they walked a few more meters to make sure that no one in the guild overheard them.

"I think that this is far enough, well Bickslow?" Freed asked.

"The coast is all clear." Bickslow said. "All clear." His babies repeated.

"Very well, now Mirajane are you sure that you want to know what's going on with Laxus, we don't doubt that you truly want to help him but this isn't a pleasant subject." Freed warned.

"Yes I'm sure, I hate seeing Laxus like this and I want to do everything that I can to make him feel better." Mirajane said with a determined look in her eyes which caused all of the Thunder Legion members to smile at the woman's sincerity. It was nice to know that someone besides them and the Master cared for Laxus to such an extent.

"Well you could always crawl into bed with him, I'm sure that'd make him _real _happy!" Bickslow said while letting out another round of his hysteric laughter, while his babies repeated "Crawl into bed with him."

Freed elbowed Bickslow in the gut and Evergreen smacked the back of his helmet with her fan while Mira blushed furiously at the thought of her and Laxus in the same bed together with her head buried in his firm chest and his muscular arms wrapping around her waist….Wait she didn't have time to be thinking about her fantasies now!

Freed cleared his throat before continuing talking, "Well you see Mirajane the reason that Laxus has seemed so depressed lately is because that his mother passed away around this same week around 16 years ago, today is actually the official anniversary of her death that's why he suddenly snapped liked that." Freed said as he and the others looked down in sadness for their leader.

Mira's eyes widened slightly at the revelation, that's why Laxus' face looked so familiar to her because it wasn't that long ago that Mira would always make a similar face, a face not of anger but of grief stricken sadness.

"I see, how terrible for him. Do you know where he went?" Mirajane asked.

"Probably to Kardia Cathedral to visit his mum's grave." Bickslow said answered.

"He does normally prefer to be alone during this time." Freed sated anticipating what Mirajane's intentions were.

"I'm sure he does but I know what he's going through afterall I did loses my parents and I even had to go through the pain of losing Lisanna as well, so I think I might know what to say to him." Mira said.

"Okay, well we won't stop you but just so you know he might say some hurtful things that he doesn't mean, he's not thinking straight right now so please don't hold it against him." Evergreen said.

"Oh don't you worry Ever I can handle Laxus." Mira said with a reassuring smile before heading off to the church.

When she got there Mira couldn't help but stare at the building for a few moments, this was the site of both of the saddest and the happiest days of her life.

The sun was setting so she knew that she had to try and find him quickly before he left.

She made sure not to come empty-handed and brought along a bouquet of yellow roses. She eventually found Laxus kneeling in front of a grave which had the name "Laura Dreyar" etched into the slab of stone.

She could her some light sniffling coming from the man and just smiled sadly at how much Laxus must've loved his mother to bring his walls down so completely.

Laxus suddenly stiffened and quickly wiped his face with his arm, he had clearly noticed someone was there.

He turned and was surprised when he saw Mirajane standing there.

"M-Mira? What the hell are you doing here?" Laxus asked incredulously shocked by the woman's sudden appearance.

"I came here to pay my respects to your mother and because I was worried about you." Mirajane said.

"How do you even know about this place let alone my mother?" Laxus asked.

"Well like I said I was worried about you because you seemed really upset about something recently so I asked Freed and the others and they told me that today was the anniversary of your mother's death so I decided to come here hoping to find you." Mirajane said.

How the hell did she notice that he was depressed and why did she even care was what Laxus thought to himself. "If you wanna pay respects to Mum that's fine but why the hell were you worried about me?" Laxus asked looking away from the woman.

"Well believe it or not, but I actually know exactly what you're going through right now." Mira said walking over to Laura's grave and placing the flowers in front of it giving a small silent prayer before standing up again.

"Yeah, except you got Lisanna back." Laxus said bitterly but Mirajane didn't seemed bothered by it. "Yeas and I'm eternally grateful for that but just having her back doesn't erase all the pain that I felt while she was gone in fact I can still pain in the whole in my heart that was made when she left, it's never been able to heal fully and I doubt it ever will and even before I lost Lisanna I lost my parents when I was eight." Mirajane said a little sadly.

Her change in tone caused Laxus to feel guilty for making her re-live unpleasant memories.

"It was pretty hard at the time but I had to take care of Elfman and Lisanna so I didn't really have the time to feel sad, they were just little toddlers so they didn't really understand what was going on and that made it a little easier for them but I knew exactly what was happening but I couldn't let them see me cry otherwise they'd be sad too. But now I realize that if I had shared my sorrow with them then perhaps it wouldn't have been so hard and that's why I don't want you to bear your sadness and grief alone like I did, I want to…help you heal." Mira said turning to face the man whose eyes had widened considerably as she spoke.

"Sorry, compared to what you've been through I don't really have much right to sit hear feeling all depressed and stuff." Laxus said with a sad grin.

He suddenly felt a spike of pain when Mirajane grabbed his ear and pulled it hard so that he was on eye level with her. "Idiot, just because I had to deal with more stuff on my own than you doesn't mean that you have any less right to be sad about your mother's passing." Mira said glaring at the man.

He just stared at her dumbfounded, no one ever had the guts to talk down to him and scold hi except for his grandfather.

_She really is special. _Laxus thought before giving Mirajane the rare sight of him smiling.

Seeing him smile while his face was so close to her caused Mira to blush before releasing her grip on his ear.

"Anyway your mother really was an incredible woman." Mira said turning to again look at the grave.

"Huh? But you don't know anything about her, you couldn't have since I never told Free, Ever or Bickslow about her." Laxus said.

"That's true but I do know that she brought someone really special into the world and that's why I think she's incredible because thanks to her I got to meet you." Mirajane said giving Laxus a radiant smile.

His arms suddenly moved on their own and brought the barmaid into a tight but warm embrace.

"L-L-Laxus!" Mira stummered her face turning into a shade that rivalled the crimson sunset in the sky.

"Sorry but do you mind…If we stay like this for a while longer…your so warm." Laxus said burying his face in her silver hair.

Mirajane just smiled into his chest before wrapping her arms around him also.

He was finally starting to let go of the grief and he was getting an unbreakable hold on the new love that was growing in his heart for the woman in his arms.

**So what you guys think? I hope you liked it, it's Angels and Demons next and I know that's gonna be a challenge. Please review everyone! Happy Miraxus Week!**


End file.
